Superman and Wonder Woman Open their hearts
by Seaflower
Summary: Superman and Wonder Woman have a heart to heart talk after the events of Infinite Crisis. Romance implied. I don't own either character and I am not making money off them. Poor university student, please don't sue DC! New Edited Verison


This conversation takes places a couple of months after IC

Superman and Wonder Woman stand-alone at the top of an extremely tall building in London, the rain is pouring down heavily as these two stands far apart from each other in awkward silence. Both of them feel their heads pound as many words are rushing around in the minds demanding to be expressed. Finally Superman chooses to start the conversation on a simple note.

Superman asks "Why London?" as he looks over at Wonder Woman softly. She takes a moment before answering and brushes a strand of hair from her eyes

"I wanted to stand in the rain" her voice drifts off at the end.

Quickly she transforms from her costume into a clingy red top and a thigh length black skirt and matching pumps. She turns around to see that Superman has returned himself into Clark Kent. Funny how cheap suits and thick frames can transform the man of steel into the mildest looking man alive. Without a second thought Clark demands, "Why did you do it?" Angrily Diana replies, "Is every conversation we have going to be about Max Lord? Don't you have anything else you want to talk about? I assumed that a journalist would be a better conversationalist!" At the end of her sentence, she takes off in the air until she reaches a small deserted tropical island and lands on a beach shore and sits down to look at the ocean waves. Clark takes a seat beside her.

A part of Diana is tempted to punch him but with a momentarily release of breath, all her tension is gone and she turns to him and say "Most people tend to talk about how amazingly strong you are but I think your speed is more impressive." He laughs a little "Lois said the same thing once." Diana bites her lower lips and mutters, "I guess we are more similar than I thought" her fingers linger on her bracelets. A grim look passes over Clarks face while he says "In a way, and in some ways worlds apart."

A small look of anguish crosses over Diana's face "I guess that is why you married her and couldn't wait for me to get use to the workings of man's world and for me to learn more abou- " She turns her face away from him and blushes

"Sorry, I dug at an old wound. When I awaited my trial in prison, there was a short moment when a small part of me, an ugly part, tried to find a reason, any reason even reasons that no longer exist …to resent you" She hold up her lasso for the both of them to see. A unreadable look takes over her face that Clark is unable to read.

"But this, this forced me to see the truth. No matter what happens Kal, I can't resent you. Despite what you might think, you are still the best friend I ever had."

Clark bows down to the tenderness of this moment and cups her shoulders with his hands.

"Many people always assume that regardless of the adversity I must face, the evil and the despair, that nothing can shake my sunny disposition, my faith in the positive things in life…" His hand drift upwards and starts to play with her long silky hair.

"My upbringing and the loves of my parents, friends, Lois are important aspects of the foundation on which both Clark Kent and Superman are built on. Their love and their faith in me, help to endure the strength and sanity of both men and keep both men believing in the basic goodness that exist in the world. But…" He stops playing with her hair to cup her face with his hands"It is you, who you are and the mission of peace that you once represented, which was my anchor of my sense of self. Every time I experienced true doubt, you helped to remind me who I am at my core beyond the external makeup of my character. You kept me in touch with a part of myself that is whole and beyond words and conception. I trusted you because you were pure, in a way that no longer exists." His hands drop to his sides "When you killed Lord, you shattered that part of myself that I couldn't describe but helped me be me and I had to turn away from you in order to save whatever I could of myself when you stop being the person I knew."

A single tear escape Diana's right eye before her hand rushes to hide this embarrassing expression of sadness. Diana never looked so bittersweet to Clark, like she was walking by herself on a lonely winter night. "There's the paradox. I killed him to save you and the world he would have used you to destroy. Regardless of how you se-saw me I am not sorry for what I did" She grabs his hands and clasps them while she peers into his eyes

"The only thing that got destroyed was merely that part of you that was holding you back. No matter how good the people in our lives are, unless you find what you need within yourself, your life will always be hollow. Kal, the things you se-saw in me is a mirror of qualities that you yourself already have. It is this quality in you which causes everyone to love you."

Clark turn over all the words she told him in his head and finally a light of realization comes upon him, "I guess we both turn our backs on each other that day. I realize now, I might have unfairly put you on a pedestal since the first day we met. I didn't mean to but it was hard for me not too, since you never did anything to cause me to put you down from there. To me, you were a Goddess, a Goddess of Truth who was the embodiment of goodness…until you snapped his neck and forced me to take you down from the mount I placed you on. In a way, you broke my heart!" She looks down sadly and wraps her arms around her knees. Then she turns to face him with a small smile." I never liked being a Goddess; I always preferred to play in the mud. Seriously Kal, I am sorry that you got hurt. When we stopped talking, the world stopped being any fun and I felt more isolated and alone than I have ever had in my life." They both stop talking for a couple of minutes and just watch the ocean. With a small waver in her voice she looks over to Clark with a ray of light in her eyes, "Can we ever be friends again?" His places his right hand over his heart as he thinks about their friendship. His mind is taken over by various images from their past. The setting sun makes the ocean looks like it is bathing in blood and he is reminded of the first time when they met. He remember being captivated by her red mouth and feeling like the world was a better place as he listened to her messages of peace, "Let me get used to a flawed Wonder Woman first" he whispered. She nods her head, "Alright" she replies melancholy. Clark stands up and brushes the sand from his pants; he keeps his back towards her in order to prevent him from seeing her face, "I have to go, we will talk again later", He takes to the air without looking back, not quite sure if he wants to see the expression on her face.

A few minutes after he leaves. The tears that have been building up within Diana since Max Lord and the relocation of her home world break away. She hugs herself as she ponders what her future holds and her now exile state from her home for a world that no longer trusts her. Eventually the tears no longer come. She gets up and stands, she has a lot of work to do.


End file.
